darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Huang
| image = | real name = Kuno | alias = | gender = Male | race = Human | age = | birthplace = | relatives = | education = | affiliation = EPR | former affiliation = The Syndicate, The Japanese Police | occupation = | former occupation = | team =Hei, Mao, Yin | former team = | partner = | former partner = | first appearance = | last seen = | japanese voice = [[Ikeda Masaru|Ikeda Masaru (池田 勝)]] | english voice = John Swasey }} Huang is the leader of a cell of Syndicate operatives. While he is a normal human, he issues orders to Hei, Mao and Yin. Background Huang was a police officer before joining the Syndicate and was known as Kuno. After seeing Shihoko, a Contractor, in action, the Syndicate gave him the choice of joining their group or having his memories of the event erased. This was the cause of his hatred towards Contractors and Dolls, since he fell in love with a Contractor named Shihoko whom he thought only pretended to love him in order to extract information from him, which was then used to kill his colleague and in the process erased the memories of his colleague's wife. When he met up with Shihoko again, on a mission, he found out the truth from her, that she was the reason why his memories were not erased, because she didn't want him to forget about the memories he had of her. She thought that erasing his memories is basically the same thing as killing him. Personality Huang is usually very demanding of everyone on the team and often makes clear his distaste of working with Contractors and Dolls. Aside from being the middle man between The Syndicate and the team, Huang will usually show up to provide backup in situations that would have normally contributed to the loss of one of his team members. He is often seen in his trademark vest, coat, and beret, smoking a cigar and relaying information via cellphone. Although he initially viewed Dolls as nothing more than tools to get the job done, he begins to doubt his beliefs after seeing Yin cry. When Hei unsuccessfully tried to help Huang and Shihoko escape from the Syndicate, his attitude towards the rest of his team changed significantly. Abilities Huang's abilities with weapons are extremely good. On more than one occasion, he's appeared at the last moment to rescue his team, either by creating a diversion, or by killing his targets. Part in the Story Huang at first did nothing but give mission briefings to the rest of his team, and tried to keep his distance with them, often expressing his utter dislike towards Contractors. He did what was needed to be done to complete a mission, even going as far as threatening his team mates. Although trying to keep his distance between them, he has on more than one occasion saved his team mates from tricky situations. During a particular mission he was reunited with an old love named Shihiko, who he believed had tricked him to giving her information so as to carry out her duties as a Contractor (the reason towards his hate towards Contractors). However she revealed that she did indeed love him, and that she had asked the syndicate to spare his memories, as she believed that being forgotten was the same as being dead. Hei, much to the shock of both Huang and Shihiko, decide to help them both escape, although doing so would mean the syndicate coming after him. The plan failed however, as Shihiko committed suicide to save Huang from the watching syndicate. However this incident changed Huang's view on Contractors drastically. He then supported his team fully, and started showing them a lot more respect. Later on, he and the rest of his group are cut out of the Syndicate. Huang dies while helping Hei and the others get to Hell's Gate. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:The Black Contractor Characters‎ Category:Humans